Juniper Sequioa
WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS TO THE STORY THE PLAN OF REVENGE* Juniper Sequioa or Juniper Rayne Sequioa is a tribute and one of the two winners in the 67th Hunger Games. She volunteered for her best friend, Luna Dogwood, whom committed suicide from fear of the Hunger Games. Juniper meets Neon Wattson, a tribute from District 3, in a Training Session and devise a plan against the Capitol. She also has a secret adopted baby named Blossom, after her mother Appearance: Juniper has shoulder length, wavy blond hair thats usually styled into pigtails or worn down. She has sky blue eyes with tiny yellow specks in the iris. She has pale peach skin that is easily tanned or sunburned. She usually wears a red plaid polo or "lumberjack" shirt with a white fluffy vest and jeans with combat lace-up boots. In the games, Neon makes a necklace for her out of net and a heart shaped rock that she vows to wear forever. In the games she also finds a gray beanie and also wears it often. Personality: She has a very serious, sarcastic, and quiet personality. When she meets somebody kind hearted, or friendly, she is very open and friendly back. She doesn't like people who are cocky, rude, self-absorbed, and selfish. She also has a great hatred for Curly Smith, Jack Timberwood, Career Tributes, and the Capitol. Though, she meets a tribute from District 2in the games named Katana Taboo. Katana was kicked out from the career pack to be replaced with Jack and thus the friendship was born. Katana and Neon were the only people in the arena she shown mercy to. The games: {C}The arena is mountain themed. Juniper and Neon sprint off the cornicopia. On there way, Juniper hurries and picks up an axe, while Neon picks up a bag. Neon uses a lazer that disables all the survaillance so therefore nobody watches Neon, Juniper, and Katana scheme. Katana cuts the tracking device (which also captures the heartbeat to determine if the tribute is still alive) and Neon once again uses the lazer and shuts off the tracking device, faking her death Right before the hovercraft comes and picks her up, Juniper, Neon, and Katana get ambushed by the career pack. Juniper gets shot in the foot and makes her fall over. She gets back up just to be shot in the higher leg again making her fall down once more. Neon picks her up and carries her away to a nearby lake. Another arrow fires towards Neon's head, but Katana hurls herself in front and gets shot in the shoulder, proving her protection and kindness over Juniper and Neon. The careers stop, because Juniper, Neon, and Katana get them off their chase. By the time they get to the lake, Juniper is bleeding rapidly and almost dies but Neon ties a tourniquet around her leg and while singing her to softly. Juniper gets up, and kisses him on the lips. Afterwords, two sponsers from the sky. One, full of wrapping, bandages, and antibiotic cream. The other was filled bread and soup. Neon looks through the bag he grabbed and finds a bottle, dagger, sleeping bag, lighter, and matches. Neon gathers water from the lake and Juniper gets the energy to hook up a sleeping bag up in a high tree. Neon hacks the system again to make sure that there death is faked, and Katana goes back to find the career pack to trick them into regaining trust and steal there goods. The plan works, and Juniper attacks and murders the career who is keeping watch and a few asleep tributes. After it comes down to Juniper, Katana, and Neon, two career tributes (One from district 4 and district 2) And a boy from district 10. Juniper is ambushed once again by a triton-throwing boy from District 4. The boy tackles Juniper and almost chokes her, but Juniper bites his wrist drawing flesh and blood making him remove his hand in time for Juniper to pin him down and choke him to death. Just as he dies, Claudius Templesmith announces there can be three winners, but have to be from different districts. The change is from all the glitches and fake deaths in the system. Juniper, Katana, and Neon evantually make it and win the 67th Hunger Games. Skills: Juniper is extremely well with axes. When at the private training session, she scored a 12 by throwing an axe at a target, hitting it straight in the middle, then splitting into two pieces. And at regular practice, she chopped a redwood tree with one chop. She is also very fast, she can run eleven seconds flat in one-hundred meters. She is very good at climbing trees too. Strategy: Her normal strategy would have been grab an axe, find a water source, and hide until you're seen and going to battle and kill. Also, she would have originally litthe careers' territory on fire.Then find another hiding spot and repeat. Family and History: Her parents (Blossom and Clive Sequioa) were killed by peacekeepers when she was just seven. She was then raised by Luna Dogwood's aunt. Luna's aunt became very ill when she turned eleven, and died soon after. Luna and Juniper were then on there own. One day when Juniper was chopping wood, she found a cardboard box with a little baby bundled up in it. Juniper and Luna raised it as there own and named it Blossom after Juniper's mom. A year later, of course, the story happended in which Luna's suicide and etc. The only other known thing about her parents is that her mom was once a Mason, and Johanna Mason is Juniper's cousin. Known Family and Relationship: *Blossom Sequioa-Mother *Clive Sequioa-Father * Reba Mason-Aunt *Elk Mason-Uncle *Johanna Mason-Cousin Weaknesses: Her main weaknesses are swimming, or water. Her skin can easily get a sunburn and is easily overheated. Her weakness in people are many people or people who outnumber her, and are more equipped and armed. Category:Skarlet Savage Category:Females Category:Original Character